Musings of a Hat
by evergreeneyes
Summary: The Sorting Hat reflects upon the students it has met and transcribes the Sorting conversations it has had with some of them. I aim to end up including every character mentioned in the books who went to Hogwarts. Will include the Next Generation. Canon.
1. Draco Malfoy

Chapter One - Draco Malfoy

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, please Slytherin," thought the first year as I was placed on his head.

"_And if I may be so nosy, might I ask why Slytherin?"_

"Father wants me to be a Slytherin. I must be in Slytherin."

"_But what do _you_ want?"_

"Not to be cursed for being in the wrong house."

I chuckled lightly.

"_Oh, but how I wish you had not begged me Slytherin. Certainly you are a true snake, right down to that green-and-silver curse; cowardice. Cowardice runs strong through your veins… But Gryffindor would be good for you."_

His thoughts grew more worried, his pleas more frantic. I relented.

"_Hey-ho, as you wish. __SLYTHERIN__!"_

I often wonder if everything would have been different, if I had not given in to his begging. Perhaps he would have grown brave, made friends, disobeyed his father. Perhaps old Dumbledore would still be sitting in this very office, sucking lemon drops and chatting to Fawkes. But we cannot change the past (unless we are Hermione Granger and are armed with a time-turner, of course!) and I shall never know. That is the curse of the Sorting Hat, you see. Their house denotes their friendships, how their personality develops, where their loyalties lie, sometimes even who they marry. Every year I play God with the first years' lives and they never even realise.


	2. Ernie Macmillan

Chapter Two - Ernie Macmillan

"_Macmillan… how many of you I have seen! A ninth generation pureblood… At first there were Slytherins, I remember. Your mother was a Slytherin, was she not?"_

Ernie nodded meekly.

"_But then mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, two or three Gryffindors, too. But this is not about _them_. You, Ernie, you must be a __HUFFLEPUFF__!"_


	3. James Potter II

Chapter Three - James Potter II

"_Ah, another James Potter…a cunning troublemaker…another Marauder! Filch won't be pleased!"_

"I'm my own person," the young boy almost yelled.

"_Quite. Which is why, I think, Slytherin."_

"No! Please not Slytherin!"

"_But your cunning…"_

"Please no - Hufflepuff, _anything_, just not Slytherin."

"_So like your father," I chortled. "But Hufflepuff, I think no. You will be another __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

And that, of course, was the great burden of James Potter II; so like the famous Boy Who Lived in appearance and personality, almost identical to his grandfather, right down to his name. Always compared.

**A/N:**** These are not going to be in chronological or family order, unless they just come to me like that.**

**Review if you have anything you really want or don't want me to do… or if you just have a comment ****J**


	4. Albus Potter

Chapter Four - Albus Potter

"_Another Potter, hey? Not Slytherin, I suppose you're going to say."_

"You decide - you know best."

"_You, I think, are the bravest Potter of them all. Albus Potter, greater than your father and your brother both, you shall be a __SLYTHERIN__!"_

At last.


	5. Lily Potter II

Chapter Five - Lily Potter II

**"_Gryffindor!"_**

Just like her mother.


	6. Scorpius Malfoy

Chapter Six - Scorpius Malfoy

"_Already charming the ladies I see! Ah yes, I saw you chatting to Miss Weasley…but how could I expect any less from a son of Draco Malfoy?_

_But you…you are different from he. Your character is more balanced; I think not Slytherin for you."_

Silence.

"_No arguments? Interesting… You are almost a Gryffindor…almost, but not quite. __RAVENCLAW__!"_

I learn from my mistakes.

**A/N: Huggles to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Rose Weasley

Chapter Seven - Rose Weasley

"_Good evening, Miss Weasley. Now your friends have parted ways, but where should you go?_

_A very clever girl - the most intelligent witch to pass this way since your mother sat under my brim, but you are undeniably a __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

**A/N: Review if you have any requests :)**


	8. Percy Weasley

Chapter Eight - Percy Weasley

"Gryffindor, please," thought Percy in a matter-of-fact and commanding tone.

"_You cannot tell the Sorting Hat what to do! Clearly think you're better than everyone else, so that's got to be - Oh, who am I kidding, I'd already decided. Another Weasley for __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

**A/N: And I wonder if anyone can guess the other house the Hat was going to say... :P**


	9. Minerva McGonagall

Chapter Nine - Minerva McGonagall

"_How do you do, young Minerva?"_

She was positively bouncing on the stool, unable to control her excitement!

"Very well, thank you, Mr Hat." She kept glancing around, wide-eyed.

"_A most intelligent little witch, but with spirit galore. I feel we shall be seeing a lot more of each other, Minerva. But for now, off to __GRYFFINDOR__!"_


	10. Fred Weasley I

Chapter Ten - Fred Weasley

"_Weasley hair and Weasley heart - __GRYFFINDOR__!"_


	11. George Weasley

Chapter Eleven - George Weasley

The little boy already knew which house he would be in.

"_Quite right, Master Weasley - __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

Filch never forgave me.


	12. Rita Skeeter

Chapter Twelve - Rita Skeeter

"_Selfish, manipulative and cunning… well, that'll be __SLYTHERIN__!"_

I'd always felt a little sorry for the witch; she was quite talented and perhaps she could have been a Ravenclaw had she not been made so self-centred by a lack of parental attention.

However, then I read that _appalling_ volume of lies which she passed off as a biography of old Albus… whatever happened to not speaking ill of the dead, I'd like to know? Honestly, young people these days…

**A/N:**** Even though it doesn't say so in the books, I've assumed Rita Skeeter went to Hogwarts (as you may be able to tell I absolutely HATE her).**

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	13. Ginevra Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

"_And what do we have here? A female Weasley? Well, that's something I haven't seen in a while! Just as passionate as your brothers, though… loyal and brave - a truly fiery redhead!" I chuckled._

"_Your house is obvious, then. And what is this? A crush on the famous Harry Potter? How convenient…"_

"Oh great," she fumed. "Even a hat's teasing me."

"_How one suffers for love! Why, the things I have seen! I could tell such stories! But we must not get distracted, hey? Off you go then, Miss Weasley, to __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

**A/N:**** I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! I was nervous about starting to tackle the main characters…**

**Please review and feel free to request anyone in particular!**

**Oh, and if you have a chance, check out the pole on my profile.**


	14. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

I could feel the child trembling from the moment I was placed upon his head, but his mind was easy to read.

"_I am so sorry about your parents."_

"Thank you," he replied very quietly and politely. "So am I. It could be worse though…"

"_Indeed. I am afraid I shall not have the pleasure of conversing with you for very long, though, Master Longbottom, because for you the choice is most clear. __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

**A/N:**** As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	15. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

"_It is a pleasure to make the acquaintance of a new family line, Miss Granger."_

Such was her excitement that the child could only squeak.

"_Now, let me see… such kindliness… but much too intelligent, much too studious for Hufflepuff… you like to read, don't you, young Hermione?"_

"Oh yes! My favourite book is the Lord of the Rings; well, it's a trilogy, actually. It's about a hobbit called…" and so she continued for a full four minutes, babbling away, falling easily into her comfort zone.

"_That sounds truly fascinating! I must read it one day. But still, Ravenclaw seems lacking… you are intensely loyal… yes, it must be… Well, I fear you will end up helping many of your housemates with their homework, but… __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

Which was fortunate, really, because otherwise our great Harry Potter may well have died in his first year, suffocated by Devil's Snare, and then where would we be? (Dead probably, courtesy of good old Tom.)

**A/N:**** Hmm… the hat seems to have developed a sense of sarcasm :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


	16. Ronald Weasley

Ronald Weasley

"_Is there not a bad egg among all you Weasleys? A rogue Slytherin hiding under a mop of red hair?""_

"_Well, if there is, it most certainly isn't you. Well and truly a … __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

**A/N:**** I love Ron … I hope that I did him justice.**


	17. Charlie Weasley

Charlie Weasley

"_You remind me very much of your uncle Fabian, young Master Weasley. A great man … An animal lover, too - I believe he was especially fond of dragons."_

"Me too!" Charlie gasped. "Did you know that the Swedish Short-Snout can live for up to 200 hundred years?!"

"_How fascinating! Well, you learn something new every day. 200 years, you say? My oh my … Oh, but where were we? Ah yes, you shall be not a dragon, I'm afraid, but a lion. __GRYFFINDOR__!"_

200 years … impressive, but not unique. If only little Charlie knew just how many years _I_ have lived!

**A/N:**** Coming up soon … Luna Lovegood :D**

**Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
